The invention relates to a measurement system for the optical measurement of vehicles and vehicle parts.
Contactless and, in particular, optical measuring systems have been used for several years in automobile manufacturing for the three-dimensional measurement or measuring of vehicles and vehicle parts. Such systems are disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2004 046 752 B4 and DE 10 2014 106 641 A1. In the case of the disclosed systems, the measuring sensor is moved relative to the measurement object (vehicle or vehicle part) by means of a multi-axis robot or the like. These are stationary systems. Additionally disclosed for simple measurement tasks is arranging the measuring sensor on a mobile or portable stand, for example a stand in the manner shown in DE 10 2008 001 617 A1. However, the problem here is the repeatably accurate positioning with respect to the measurement object. In addition, it is not possible to measure the measurement object in an automated or part-automated manner using this system.
The object of the invention is to provide a measurement system for the three-dimensional optical measurement of vehicles and vehicle parts which eliminates or at least minimizes one or more disadvantages of the prior art.
This and other objects are achieved by a mobile measurement system according to the invention for the three-dimensional optical measurement of vehicles and vehicle parts. The mobile measurement system includes:
at least one measurement auxiliary device which can be attached in a repeatably accurate manner (i.e. with a defined position and alignment) on the vehicle or vehicle part or on which the vehicle or vehicle part can be arranged in a repeatably accurate manner; and
a mobile measurement trolley on which a robot, which carries at least one measurement sensor or the like, is arranged, wherein said mobile measurement trolley additionally comprises an, in particular adjustable, coupling device for coupling mechanically with the measurement auxiliary device, as a result of which it is possible to position the measurement trolley in a repeatably accurate manner relative to the measurement auxiliary device and, as a result, also relative to the vehicle or vehicle part.
In a preferred manner, the measurement auxiliary device is only required for positioning and aligning the measurement trolley relative to the measurement object, i.e. to the vehicle or vehicle part, and can then be removed or dismantled again such that it is not able to impair the actual operation of the measurement.
The measurement system according to the invention comprises a driven robot which, in the usual manner, enables an automated or at least partially automated measurement of the measurement object. In addition, the measurement system according to the invention is realized so as to be mobile or portable and can consequently be used in different locations (measurement sites). Repeatably accurate positioning between the robot and the measurement object (vehicle or vehicle part) works indirectly as a result of the mechanical coupling between the measurement trolley and the measurement auxiliary device. The measurement system according to the invention enables the repeatably accurate positioning of the measurement trolley or of the robot fastened thereon relative to the vehicle (also similar vehicles of a derivative) or vehicle part to be measured which is necessary, in particular, for the automatic measurement operation. The measurement system according to the invention additionally makes it possible to setup and align the measurement system components in a simple, time-saving and ergonomic manner. In addition, in the case of multiple measurement tasks, it is possible to re-position the measurement system components in a simple, rapid and ergonomic manner. There is also a large degree of flexibility as regards different measurement tasks or applications.
In a preferred manner, the measurement trolley comprises several ground rollers (for example four or five) by way of which the measurement trolley is able to be moved or pushed, and three supporting feet which are extendible by way of a lifting system (in particular with electric drive) and make it possible for the measurement trolley to stand in a fixed, sturdy and tip-resistant manner. As an option, at least one of the ground rollers can also be provided with a parking brake.
In a preferred manner, the measurement auxiliary device also comprises several ground rollers by way of which the measurement auxiliary device is able to be pushed, wherein in a preferred manner at least one of said ground rollers is provided with a parking brake.
In a preferred manner, the coupling device of the measurement trolley is adjustable in all three directions in space in order to make possible optimum coupling, which is dependent on the measurement task, with the measurement auxiliary device.
In a preferred manner, the coupling device of the measurement trolley comprises several, in a preferred manner two, coupling bolts, wherein the measurement auxiliary device is realized with corresponding coupling bores in which the coupling bolts are able to engage in a positive locking manner.
The coupling bolts on the measurement trolley can be driven by motor (for example by means of an electric motor) such that they are able to engage automatically in the coupling bores on the measurement auxiliary device. As a result, coupling and uncoupling are made easier and the ergonomics are improved.
The coupling bores on the measurement auxiliary device can be arranged in a grid, as a result of which different, although defined nonetheless, relative positions between the measurement trolley and the measurement auxiliary device are made possible.
The measurement trolley and/or the measurement auxiliary device can comprise pushing aids or auxiliary devices for manual pushing. These are, for example, handles, grab rods or the like.
The mobile measurement system according to the invention is used in a preferred manner for measuring or measurement of a vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle. To this end, the measurement auxiliary device is realized in a preferred manner as an L-shaped frame, the one frame leg thereof being positioned on a longitudinal side of the vehicle and the other frame leg thereof being positioned on the front or rear side of the vehicle. The L-shaped frame makes it possible for the mobile measurement trolley to be able to be positioned in any arbitrary position around the vehicle. A high degree of flexibility and series independence are produced as a result. In a preferred manner, the measurement system according to the invention also includes separate locator elements or spacers which can be fastened or supported in a damage-free manner, for example, on the wheels of the vehicle and which adjust or predetermine a defined and reproducible spacing between the L-shaped frame and the vehicle. In a preferred manner, the frame legs of the frame are connected together in an articulated manner and as a result are collapsible.
The measurement system according to the invention can also be used for other measurement processes which are not optical, but which measure contactlessly in a similar, in particular equivalent manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.